This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles typically include a cooling system with a heat exchanger (e.g., a radiator) configured to release heat from the engine to the atmosphere. The heat exchanger is typically mounted to a heat exchanger frame structure that can be separate from the vehicle's frame, or can be a part of the vehicle's frame. In some applications, different types of vehicles, or different configurations of the same vehicle can use similar heat exchanger frame structures, but require heat exchangers of different sizes. This variation in heat exchanger sizes can leave gaps between the heat exchanger frame structure and the heat exchanger, which can allow air to bypass the heat exchanger.